Tommy's Tacos
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Adam eats Tommy's lef over Tacos, so Adam takes his Glitterbaby out for breakfast, leading him to ask Tommy to move in with him. Pretty short..but hey ADOMMY! (P.S...If anyone knows what catorgory to put adommy fic into, could they please let me know? Thanks)


It had been a crazy night and it was one of those rare occasions when Tommy decided to stay at Adam's, although that turned into two days, and before he knew it he had stayed in Adam's den for a whole week, either Tommy or Adam was thinking of leaving. They liked it. Maybe it was the start of something beautiful.

Tommy groaned as he woke up. He found he was lying in bed with Adam's arm's wrapped loosely around him, he managed to wriggle free and get out of bed with so much as a shift from his 'Babyboy'. He walked to the kitchen remembering snippets of the night before, and rubbing his head at the pounding that had just started. "Eurgh" Tommy exclaimed after opening the fridge to find that his Tacos, the ones that he had been saving, had been eaten, and he immediately knew the culprit. "ADAM!" TommyJoe shouted, waking Adam up, fully intentionally, "Adam!, get your ass out here will ya" called Tommy once again until he saw a dazed, almost sleepwalking Adam walk through the bedroom door and into the kitchen. "What's all the racket about, god, I'm trying to sleep" Adam moaned, rubbing his eyes, "Yeah, and I'm trying not to starve" Tommy said furious at Adam for eating his favourite food that he had warned him about not eating numerous times. "What?" Adam said not getting the hint, giving his 'Glitterbaby' a puzzled looking face. "Don't look at me like that! You know full well what you've done" Tommy said reaching an annoyed tone, which Adam picked up on, he knew he was ratty. "No, I really don't, can you just tell me so I can go back to sleep?" Adam asked yawning and a little sarcastically, he always like to annoy Tommy when he was ratty, it pleased him inside. "My tacos…where are they?" TommyJoe said trying to keep his cool, pointing at the empty fridge with his free hand that wasn't pulling his own hair out. "Oh" Adam muttered in realisation, "Oh" Tommy repeated, using Adam's words as leverage, "Oh, so you do know what I'm going on about" Tommy said taking the upper hand, using his whole year of age above Adam to take authority. "Yeah, but I don't know why your all hysterical for, it was only a coupla tacos, so what, I got hungry" Adam said explaining himself, "Eurgh, there is nothing to eat in this god forsaken shit hole, all my tacos are gone, which I saved especially for today, not to mention my nachos and pizza mysteriously disappearing…I'm so fucking hungry" Tommy babbled taking on the tone of a rant.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry" Adam said, walking up to Tommy and hugging him, "I'm sorry I ate your food, I promise I won't ever do it again…'sides, I can fill you up" Adam said hinting at sex as usual, pulling Tommy closer so that he could feel him pushing against the cheeks of his arse, "As much as I'd like that, my stomach is practically eating itself with hunger" Tommy said pushing Adam away gently and savaging through the bare cupboards in an attempt to find something to eat. Adam knew there was nothing in, he was supposed to go shopping yesterday but forgot, and then he was busy and put it off for today. "Tell ya what" Adam said walking closer to TommyJoe, "Why don't we get dressed and I'll take you to Taco Bell and I'll buy you breakfast in there?, sound good?". Tommy just stared at Adam, he would drive him all the way to Taco Bell this early in the morning, even though he hated going there, boy, he must be sucking up. Tommy's heart melted. He walked up to Adam and pulled him into a kiss, whishing he never shouted at him, he knew Adam could be so sweet sometimes. "Is that a yes?" Adam said pulling out of the kiss for a second, "Yes, thank you!" Tommy said jumping up and down, full of excitement. He then leaned in to is Adam again repetitively, Adam moving further backwards after every peck until they both fell back onto the sofa. Tommy just laughed, sitting onto of Adam's chest and pulling him closer as he kissed him more deeply, "I love you" Tommy said grateful, "Me too" Adam said smiling and trying to wriggle free.

When they got to Taco Bell Tommy jumped out of the slowly moving car, much to Adam's disgust and started briskly walking towards the doors. "Hey, wait up!" Adam called through his car window whilst paring, "Sorry" Tommy called from the distance, stopping and waiting for Adam to catch up. Once Adam had parked he walked over towards Tommy and could see that Tommy wanted him to hurry up. When Adam was in reaching distance, Tommy grabbed his arm and pulled his as best as he could towards the doors, hearing a couple of "Tommy, slow down"s along the way.

When they got inside Jennifer; a woman around Tommy's age that works in Taco Bell, that he had made friends with by going there frequently, came over to seat them. "Hey TommyJoe" She called smiling, "Hey Jenny" Tommy said back grateful that she was helping them and not Levinea, the waitress from hell. "Looks like you brought company this time, hey Adam…if you sit here, is that alright?" Jenny asked engaging Adam's presence and seating them at a table, "Yeah its fine, thanks" Tommy said, dragging Adam to his seat, "No problem" Jenny replied, handing Adam a menu. "Why haven't you got one?" Adam asked Tommy curiously, "Aren't you eating, we came all this way…" "I don't need one" Tommy interrupted Adam, "He already knows the menu back to front, he really doesn't need one" Jenny informed, she ruffled Tommy's hair before saying, "He's one of our loyal customers aha!, well at least he thinks so" Jenny said joking, "Hey, no fair" Tommy replied in a sympathetic tone, "Only kidding" She said bubbly and got her notepad out to take the order. Tommy started to order while Adam browsed the menu, "I'll have the Crispy potato Soft Taco and the Soft Taco Supreme with a Bean Burrito, Cheesy Nachos, and an Enchirito, oh and a Cherry Crème Frutista Freeze to drink please". Adam looked at Tommy then thought through all the things he had ordered, "Why don't you just order the whole menu there?" Adam joked, getting a evil glance from Tommy, "I would if I could" he responded shrugging. "And where may I ask, are planning to fit all this food?" Adam asked, Jenny just laughed and Tommy replied, "I eat more than you think" Tommy replied smirking, "Ok" Adam said letting it go. "And for you" Jenny asked Adam, he wasn't quite sure what to have, all the things on the menu all looked the same to him, and didn't see the reason in having hundreds of different tacos. "Erm, ill have Fresco Chicken Soft Taco and the same drink as Tommy" Adam said being put on the spot, he knew whatever he had he was going to get it everywhere, he could never eat tacos like Tommy did, but he guessed he knew how to eat them in a special way without the mess, but that was TommyJoe all over. "Thanks Jenny" Tommy said again as she walked off to place their order. "Nice choice, I think you'll like that, it's one of my favourites, well I have many favourites, but it ranks like top twenty", "Bloody hell, how many favourites do you have?" Adam laughed a little wierded out, "Enough" Tommy replied smugly, folding his arms and sitting back into Adam's arms. Adam moved his arm a little so that Tommy could be comfortable, but still be able to hold him. "Here you go guys, your drinks" Jenny said placing their iced drinks in front of them and stopping for a second, "May I just say that you two are so cute together, it's like you match, sorry I'm talking too much aren't i?" "No, no" Tommy said to her defence, "I'm glad that you think so, I just wish others were more excepting" TommyJoe said honestly, "Well what do they know if they don't know a good thing when they see one" Jenny said trying to reassure Tommy and fight his corner, she was a good friend. "Thanks" Adam said winking at her to show is appreciation, "S'ok" Jenny replied smiling and went off to check on their food.

"She's nice" Adam said after a moment of silence, "Yeah she is, I love her to pieces" Tommy replied, "What?, more than me?" Adam said teasingly with a pouty face, "No not more than you, you know I love you more than anyone and anything" TommyJoe declared, going a little red with embarrassment. "Likewise Glitterbaby" Adam replied, kissing Tommy's forehead and gripping his hand gently underneath the table, Tommy complied by squeezing it back, and that's how they remained until their food came.

"Here ya go guys" Jenny said placing half of Tommy's food in front of him and putting Adam's down as well, "Thanks" Tommy said knowing that she wouldn't be able to carry all his order at once, "Be back in a second with the rest, enjoy". Tommy started to bite into his taco when Adam looked at him funny, "What?" Tommy asked, "The rest of your food hasn't come yet" Adam said trying to give TommyJoe some manners, "Yeah I know, but I'm starving, and Jenny doesn't mind" Tommy explained, biting into his taco once more and exclaiming that it was real good. Jenny came back a couple of minutes later with the rest of Tommy's order and smiled, then went away, TommyJoe was her favourite customer.

Adam started to eat his taco, but as he suspected the taco shell was crumbling and the salad and some of the filling was falling out, he could never eat his taco as gracefully as Tommy did. "You've got some filling on your cheek" Tommy said laughing and wiping it off with his finger, "Thanks, Hun" Adam said to his Glitterbaby before looking at all the food in front of his partner. "Whoa, that's a lot of food" Adam commented, "Yup, Love it!" Tommy said stuffing his face gracefully with his potato taco and eating some of his nachos.

Once they had finished eating, Adam couldn't believe how much TommyJoe had eaten, sure he didn't eat all of the food that was placed in front of him, but most of it, he didn't know where he put it. "You done?" Adam asked Tommy who was sipping the last of his cherry freeze, "Yup!" Tommy replied, getting up from the table and asking for the bill. Tommy laid the money down on top of the receipt, and left a thirty dollar tip for Jenny, she always complained that he shouldn't be giving her that much, or even a tip at all, but she was too modest, and the money helped her out more than she would admit.

"Thanks Tommy, but.." Jenny began once again, "No, you take it, and that's final" Tommy said sharply, not letting her continue, "Thanks Tommy, See you soon!" Jenny expressed with gratitude, "Don't mention it, give my love to Christina and Krystal wont ya" TommyJoe called out as he was leaving, "Sure will" Jenny called back. As they were walking out of the door Adam turned to Tommy and said, "You do realise how much of a tip you gave her don't you?", "Yeah, thirty dollars, and before you start, she's good to me, and I'm not making excuses but she does things for me here and there, and she's a single mother with two children, it costs to put them through school, the clothes, the food, and she has so many jobs, I just feel sorry for her, and she won't take money, I have to argue with her every time I tip her, she's my friend, you know" Tommy explained, a little saddened. "Sorry for asking" Adam said, knowing that it hurt TommyJoe just to talk about it, even though it wasn't his situation, he felt for her, that's the sort of person he was.

"So let's say we go home and I make you a warm bath, and join you" Adam said tempting Tommy, he knew that the image Adam was painting wasn't all he wanted. "Sounds nice" TommyJoe said, wrapping his arm around Adam's waist and walking to the car, "Uhu" Adam replied, kissing Tommy on the cheek, and letting his hand slide down over Tommy's arse. Tommy slapped the hand away and laughed, getting into the passenger seat and strapping himself in, Adam did the same in the passenger seat, he tuned on the engine and then looked over towards the man he loved. "Tommy?" Adam called, watching his head turn from looking out the window to directly in his eyes, "Yes" he replied, curious, "If you wanna move some more of your stuff in my apartment, you know, to make it more permanent…I meant easier, so that you don't have to drive all the way home to get something, you can" Adam asked a little jittery, he wasn't sure how Tommy would take his proposition after this morning's episode. "Are you asking me to move in with you?" Tommy asked a little puzzled but glad that they were moving on in their relationship, "Well, yeah, if you want" Adam said acting out of character.

TommyJoe took a minute to think, he liked to play with Adam's emotions sometimes, and leaving him in suspense made him giggle inside, although he soon felt guilty when he left it too long and turned back around to Adam. "Of course I will!" Tommy said, hugging Adam and planting a sweet kiss on his lips, "For a moment there I thought you were gunna say no" Adam said rubbing the top of Tommy's hand that he had clung to since he popped the question, "Aha! That was just me playing around, you know I'd love to live together" Tommy reassured him. "You're a wicked Kitty, you now that" Adam joked, ruffling TommyJoe's hair, "Mmm" Tommy groaned before moving closer to Adam and kissing him profusely.


End file.
